


Night in London

by Void_Shipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Shipper/pseuds/Void_Shipper





	Night in London

Pansy caminaba por las calles solitarias de Londres, era de noche, pasado las dos de la madrugada, con una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y la otra entrelazada con alguien no tan extraño, el viento moviéndole su corto cabello 

Había salido a _Artesian Bar_ con sus amigos a celebrar que había cerrado un nuevo contrato para una película, luego de unas horas se encontraron con la novia de su mejor amigo, sentada con su cabello castaño en una cola de caballo, riendo con su grupo de amigos, para Draco fue imposible no fijar la vista en Hermione

Decidieron acercarse, mala idea, al final todo se conformó en parejas que se fueron yendo de apoco, primero Luna y Theo, quienes dijeron que tenían cosas que hacer al día siguiente, le siguieron Blaise y Ginny, quien tenía entrenamiento de fútbol, luego Draco y Hermione quienes simplemente se pararon, se tomaron de la mano y se fueron riendo, dejándola ahí con Potter 

-Oye- dijo Harry tomando la mano de la chica -Quedaban solo unos minutos para que cierren, quieres que te deje en tu departamento

-No- dijo tajante -Ahí estarán Draco con Hermione, lo conozco, tiene una llave de mi departamento y su casa queda muy lejos

-Si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo- dijo el chico rápidamente, Pansy rio y asintió, se pararon de la mesa dejando una tarjeta en el centro de la mesa, Draco no se molestaría si todo iba a su tarjeta

Se fueron del lugar en un silencio incomodo, no habían estado solos desde el cumpleaños de Ginny hace un par de semanas, era raro, se besaron ese día, pero ahora solo con estar al lado del otro se ponían paranoicos, ese día no hablaron, de que iban a hablar, amos creían que el otro lo odiaba 

Harry tomo la mano de Pansy haciendo que la chica se quedara queta en el lugar, ni cinco minutos habían pasado de que salieron del lugar, el pelinegro la dio vuelta para estar cara a cara, paso su mano libre por la mejilla sonrojada y rozando sus labios con el pulgar, la acerco y susurro un "te quiero" para luego besarla, había querido hacer eso desde el momento en el que la vio en el bar, se separaron unos segundos "yo también te quiero" dijo ella para volver a besarlo, lento y dulce 

Al separarse se tomaron de la mano y con una sonrisa fueron al departamento de Harry, al llegar fueron a la habitación del chico, esa noche nada paso, solo durmieron abrazados

 


End file.
